


Les Mizerowing

by dizmo



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: All Your Base Are Belong To Us, Crack, Fractured English, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exchange you are about to read is undiluted crack.  But it's short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Mizerowing

_In A.D. 1832, revolution was beginning._

National Guard Captain: What happen ?

National Guarder: Somebody set up us the barricade.

Warnings Guy: We get signal.

NG Captain: What !

Warnings Guy: Blond guy turn on.

NG Captain: It's you !!

ENJOLRAS: How are you royalists !!

ENJOLRAS: All your monarchy are belong to us.

ENJOLRAS: You are on the way to destruction.

NG Captain: What you say !!

ENJOLRAS: Damn your warnings damn your lies make your time.

ENJOLRAS: Ha Ha Ha Ha ....

Warnings Guy: Captain !!

NG Captain: Take off every cannon!!

NG Captain: You know what you doing.

NG Captain: Fire cannon.

NG Captain: For great king.


End file.
